This invention relates to the fields of neuroscience and electrochemistry. A multichannel brain probe for use in animals and humans in particular is presented.
Neurosurgery has made much advancement in the last few years. With the development of micro-electrical devices, it has become possible to insert very small electrode devices into the cranium without damaging the brain matter. These devices are very useful in recording brain functions and in stimulating parts of the brain. The small electrode devices can treat certain neurological problems such as movement disorders, pain and epilepsy. Discrete anatomical sites can be stimulated to have a therapeutic effect. Recording of electrical data can also be used to help diagnose certain conditions.
Deep brain stimulation by a microelectrode has been shown to be useful in combatting Parkinson's disease as one example. However, this approach has a limitation in that only one brain electrode is provided. A single electrode may either stimulate or record, but not both. It is an object of this invention to provide a multichannel brain probe capable of both stimulating and recording in the same device. The probe can also be used as a diagnostic tool for neurosurgeons or as a research tool for neuroscientists.
Determining which area of the brain to stimulate or record is a complex and difficult task. The use of a multichannel brain probe with a number of discreet microrecording and microstimulating sites also aids the surgeon as it allows him to physiologically determine the location of both target and non-target areas deep within the brain. It is highly desirable if the single shaft brain probe provides both recording and stimulating capability. A single shaft, rather than multiple shafts, minimizes the harmful effects of the surgical procedure. It is another object of this invention to provide a single multichannel brain probe that provides both recording and stimulating capabilities in a single device.
This device may be used in chronic (greater than one day) neuroscience applications to record electrical activity with amplifiers from live tissue by putting current or voltage through electrode wire contacts. The device may also be used in animal acute (less than one day) neuroscience applications for recording electrical activity with amplifiers from live tissue or stimulating live tissue by putting current or voltage through electrode wire contacts.
The device is most useful for recording and/or stimulation in human applications for targeting populations of neurons for various applications such as deep brain stimulation (DBS) procedures or other such procedures where multiple recording electrode sites and large stimulating electrode sites are required in acute human brain surgeries.
The manufacture of a multichannel microprobe is a difficult task and new engineering and manufacturing techniques are necessary to produce an extremely small yet effective device. Techniques such as the use of small electrically conducting wire and micro welding as well laser drilling of holes have been found to be useful. Additionally, different arrays of sites and combinations of electrodes are presented. It is another and further object of this invention to disclose new and useful manufacturing practices to provide a many new and novel brain probes with new and varied functions.
Other useful and innovative objects of this invention an disclosure will become obvious upon reading the below described Specification of this invention.